There and Back Again: An American's Tale
by horsegirl5701
Summary: Five Best friends suddendly find themselves in Middle Earth amongst Hobbits, Men, Elves, Dwarves, Orcs and Wizards. Will these five girls be able to survive in the war of the ring? And will they drive the rest of Middle Earth crazy in the process? Some humour involved. T just to be safe. Legolas/OC, Merry/OC, Pippin/OC. The story is hard to describe in minimal characters. R&R!
1. In a Hole in the Ground

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters whom are completely fictional and any resemblence to someone is coincidental.**_

_**This is the story of what really happened with the Fellowship of the Ring.**_

_**Horsegirl5701**_

The day was the 14th of June and school had just ended. The woods were quiet and peaceful on this warm summer day, showing no sign of anything unexpected. Five girls walked down a well-trodden path that led to a small park behind the tallest girl's house. This path was walked often by the girls, as a peaceful place where they can talk about almost anything without anyone else hearing a word that is being said.

"Don't touch my skittles!" The tallest girl shouted while slapping away the shortest girl's hand. The five girls were all 17 and only had one year of school left before they were off to colleges scattered across the United States. The tallest girl went by the name Alex Trenton and was the tallest at the height of 6'3". With long dark brown hair and brown eyes she looked somewhat exotic, for these features matched with her olive complexion made her look so. Although her height may not accentuate it, Alex was a cheerleader for her high school's football team but also participated in archery and was a good shot. The interest in archery was started by her obsession with the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit movies. This obsession was a bit unusual according to her friends.

The second girl in this company was Jade Weston. Jade was 5'11" with below the shoulder jet-black hair laced with purple. Her icy blue eyes often seemed as if they could search your soul and see your deepest secrets and darkest desires. Jade was a kind person though she was somewhat feared at school for being fiercly protective of anyone she was close to. A star volleyball player, Jade knew how to be aggressive. She was considered Alex's right hand woman.

The next girl went by the name Liz Roberts. Liz was average height of 5'9" and was lithe in shape. Her long auburn tinted hair flowed in deep waves to mid back and had piercing blue eyes. Her skin was fair and scattered with freckles accentuating her fair features. Liz was a performing arts student and had an amazing singing voice and was a good actress. She was somewhat shy with people she didn't know but was never afraid to speak her mind. However, sometimes her temper got the best of her.

The shortest girl of the group was Arianna Garcia. This spanish speaking beauty was about 5' 6" with waist length light brown hair and a bright smile. Fluent in spanish, she would curse you in another language if angry. Her dark brown eyes held mischief and happiness. Arianna was somewhat athletic but was mostly the cook of the group, having learned many recipies from her mother and grandmother.

The final girl in this company of friends was Allison Mason. Allison was the blonde of the group with waist length, straight platnium blonde hair and light golden eyes. She was also the trouble maker of the group and was often in trouble. As for athleticism, Allison was fast, for she ran track and was the source of most of the humour of the group, especially when paired with her partner in crime, Arianna.

On this particular day, the sun shone through the leafy canopy and made spots of golden light appear on the gravel path. With houses on one side of the trail and a golf course on the other the path was not as desolate as wanted. The girls joked with one another and discussed their summer plans while Alex busied herself with keeping her red packet of skittles safe from wandering hands.

"This summer I am going to practice my archery so I am as good as Legolas!" Alex proclaimed and her friends rolled their eyes. Liz raised an eyebrow at her friends insistence of her obsession with both the old and new movies that she had made them all watch multiple times.

"Alex, I think that is virtually impossible," Jade replied pointing out to her friend that she was in fact correct. Alex glared at her and then laughed at herself. CRACK! The girls paused before beginning to walk again, more cautiously this time. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CLUNK! THUMP! CLUNK! The girls froze like deer in the headlights of a car. Jade took a step towards the now seemingly endless woods, near where the odd noises had resounded from. CRACK! Jade took another step, followed by Liz creeping along behind her. When the two were about 5 feet from the trail the ground beneath Jade gave way, and she disappeared into the earth. The girls screamed as Jade's black hair disappeared into the hole that had appeared. The hole was about 3 feet in diameter and seemingly endless in its depth and looked almost like a black space hole. The four girls crept through the underbrush and surrounded the hole peering down into it. Liz and Arianna both took a baby step forward to lean a bit farther over the hole.

"Liz, Arianna! NO!" Alex called as two more of her best friends were sucked into the hole whether by just falling or by being pulled into the empty space. Allison stared in shock at where her friends had disappeared into. Alex's grip loosened on her packet of skittles and they slipped from her fingertips and began to fall. She reached forward and fumbled with the packet for a second before her balance betrayed her and she dove into the hole crying out as she went. Allison was frozen now and reached up to brush the hair away from her face. She took a step to the left and leaned a bit over the hole.

"Jade? Liz? Ari? Alex? Are you there?" She called down into the space where her friends had disappeared into only seconds before. Her brown eyes searched frantically into the dark for any sign of her friends but neither response nor sign of the ground were revealed. Allison took another small step forwards to get a better look in the hole before being pulled in by an invisible force. Little did the girls know time on Earth, stopped.

_**Okay so I know that this chapter is short but, I wanted to post it and see the reader reaction to this story. Plus I have a limited amount of time but another chapter will be up soon IF I get reviews! So R&R please!**_


	2. Not at Home

_**So the first chapter was a bit of an intro and this one will probably be longer so I hope you guys like it! R&R!**_

_**Horsegirl5701**_

Jade groggily blinked her eyes as she sat up. It was raining, and she was sitting in the center of a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. She sighed and stood up gingerly holding her throbbing head as she did. The sky was veiled and the sun showed no hints of its existence. The ice cold rain was pelting down on her lightly clad back as she walked down the road, hoping for some sign of life. Jade did not know where she was; all that she remembered was walking with her friends and then hearing a noise and falling. Her friends! She jolted to a stop and spun around.

"Alex! Liz! Arianna! Allison!" She called into the emptiness. No reply came but the eerie scream of a horse echoed on the wind. Jade shivered. That noise, she had heard it before. She pushed the thought from her head and continued walking, shoving her hands as deep as they would go into the pockets of her denim shorts. She shivered again, this time from the cold, wishing she hadn't left her sweatshirt at Alex's house. Rubbing her hands against her arms she continued on walking down the dirt road. Slowly a small town began to come into view. Jade smiled for a moment before realizing that there were no towns, or whatever this small civilization was, near Alex's house outside of Greenwood, the town where they lived. She stopped and stood perplexed for a moment before continuing to walk down the road nearer and nearer to the town. As she neared the wooden gated town she was able to read the peeling sign. 'Bree' it read as she squinted to read the fading letters.

The horse's shriek spread amongst the wind once more, closer now. Jade jumped and began to jog towards the gated community. Hoof beats sounded behind her and she whipped her head around to see a black hooded rider on a dark horse galloping in her direction. She screamed as the veiled figure shrieked and pulled out an eerie sword. Jadee began to sprint with all that she had, but it was not enough. Her foot slid into a rut made by a wagon wheel causing her to fall. As she fell she closed her eyes and waited for the ground to meet her. It did, and she lost consciousness.

Not too far away, Arianna sat up in a state of confusion, surveying her surroundings. She turned to the auburn haired girl next to her and shook her shoulder. Liz sat up and blinked a few times. The two girls looked around at the bright green patch of land they were lying in. A small dirt and gravel path wound around a large hill to their right and the hill went down on the other side of the bushes that were planted to their left. It was a perfect example of what one would call a rolling hill. The sun was bright and the sky was an unnatural blue. Liz rubbed her eyes and looked around. She lightly tapped Arianna on the arm, but the brunnete girl was looking at her feet perplexed. Instead of the usual size 6 and well-kept feet she was used to seeing, before her sat a pair of size 11 hairy and leathery-soled feet. She shrieked and Liz followed her gaze and her eyes widened. She quickly turned to look at her own feet which mimicked Arianna's in size and appearance. Liz reached up to hold her throbbing head, which hurt from her unplanned fall and landing only to find that her hair was immensely curled, more than had ever been done with a curling iron. She turned to Arianna.

"So let's see, our feet are large and hairy, our hair is curly, and we are somewhere I have never seen before," Liz concluded staring distastefully at her feet.

"I mean I know I'm Hispanic, but my feet aren't supposed to be this hairy!" Arianna exclaimed. The two froze as the clearing of a throat sounded behind them. The two girls turned around slowly to face the three young men standing on the winding path behind them. The girls blushed and slowly stood up. They looked at each other wondering what to say to the young men when they realized something. "Wasn't I like, 5 inches taller than you?" Liz questioned the once smaller hispanic girl standing next to her. Arianna looked her up and down quizzically.

"You're right, you've shrunk, or I've grown." Arianna answered her hands on her hips pondering over the situation.

"I think you're both the right size for an average hobbit." One of the young men still standing there spoke. The girls looked at the speaker, a man their height with sandy brown hair turned blonde from the sun. He had a kind look on his face and seemed to mean them no harm. Yet still the girls were taken aback by his word choice.

"I beg your pardon, but what's a hobbit?" Liz asked. The title sounded familiar, but she couldn't fathom where she had heard it before. The men looked at her oddly.

"Why miss that's what you are! A hobbit! A hafling! Shirefolk!" The cheery auburn haired man of the group with what appeared as a slightly Scottish accent. He grinned at the girls, oblivious to their confusion. An idea sparked in Liz's mind, but there was only one way to find out.

"Where are we?" She asked slowly to the men, who wrinkled their eyebrows for a moment before replying.

"You're in the Shire miss,"

Alex was slightly awake as a figure lifted up her limp body and cradled her to their chest. She then found herself on the back of a horse before being followed up by the rider. The horse she noticed was a beautiful dappled grey with a lithe neck and strong profile. The rider urged their horse into a gallop as they headed for the gorgeous city in the distance. Alex, lulled by the soothing steady gait of the horse let her head fall forward and slowly drifted into the awaiting unconsciousness.

"And she awakens," a light airy voice proclaimed sounding like water running over velvet. Alex stirred and reached up to rub her eyes to get a better view of her rescuer. A woman looking no older than 20 years of age sat in a chair at her bedside. The woman had dark waves of hair, cascading down her back like a river of satin. Her clear blue eyes were warm and comforting sitting amongst prominent features. Alex couldn't help but feeling as if she knew this woman. As she slowly sat up her thoughts came rushing back to her. She had fallen down a hole after her friends. Her eyes widened as she searched the room for any sign of her friends. She did a double take and looked at the room again. It was very natural and light and airy with much open windows and dappling light. She recognized this place. She turned to the woman who was looking at her expectantly with a slight worried crease in her forehead. "Are you well milady? I was out for a ride when I saw you lying near the gates unconscious. What is your name milady?"

Then it hit Alex with almost the force of a brick. The formal language being used, the room, the woman. She knew all of it. She stared wide eyed at the woman sitting before her.

"Arwen?" Alex murmured before continuing with a series of incoherent words, "Frodo, the ring, Rivendell, the fellowship, Elrond, Legolas, Gandalf, Aragorn, hobbits, elves, Middle Earth, Lord of the Rings," Arwen watched the young girl before resting her hand on Alex's wrist.

"What is your name young one?" She asked soothingly as Alex startled at the contact. Alex stared at her for a moment before answering.

"My name is Alex milady. Am I where I think I am? Imladris or better known as Rivendell. And are you…" Alex trailed off not meeting the elleth's eyes. Arwen's eyes softened yet Alex could see there were laced with unsurity.

"Arwen Undomiel, daughter of my Lord Elrond, whom has requested your presence at your awakening. Can you walk Lady Alex?" Arwen answered smiling softly at the girl. Alex reached up to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her ear! It was pointed! She was an Elf. Alex stared in wonderment at Arwen.

"Am I an Elf?" She asked in an odd tone; a cross between confusion and awe. Arwen looked at Alex oddly.

"What else would you be Lady Alex?" Alex grinned at this answer, "Can you walk milady? For my father wishes to conference with you." Alex nodded and pushed back the sheet of the bed to see that she was still in her Earth clothes consisting of a pair of denim shorts, a blue camisole, and a long-sleeved black lace top topped with tennis shoes. She imagined how odd and scandalous she looked. As she stood she began to see spots but quickly shook them away declining Arwen's offer of help. The two elleths walked down the empty halls of Rivendell in silence upon reaching Lord Elrond's chambers. Arwen pushed open the heavy wooden door revealing her father sitting at a desk fashioned of oak reading what looked like an ancient text.

"Father," Arwen murmured as she led Alex inside the beautiful room. It was covered in books and manuscripts as well as scrolls. This was her kind of room. Lord Elrond looked up from the book he was engrossed in and smiled at his daughter before looking curiously at Alex.

"Ah, so this is the elleth that was found near our gates this morning. You are lucky young one, that is was Arwen who found you and not an orc pack." Lord Elrond stated closing the book and pushing it to one side of his desk. He motioned for the pair to come closer noting Alex's odd garb. It was then that the Alex spoke.

"My Lord Elrond," Alex began partaking in a slight curtsey as best as could be formed in her clothing, "what I'm about to tell you, is a story that you may not believe."

Allison stood in the marble hall of the Steward of Gondor after being found wandering around near Osgiliath. She had been taken to the white city by none other than the Stewards eldest son Borimir. The names here were quite odd to her, wherever here was. She recognized the names but couldn't quite figure out where she had heard them from. So here she stood next to the man, Boromir, who was speaking to his father about how he had found her. The steward was a fairly elderly man, cloaked in black fur and fine clothing that didn't look quite right on his small frame. The look on the man's face was constantly a look of disgust.

"She seems to mean no harm father," Allison heard Boromir tell her father as she concentrated back on the conversation at hand. She was confused as to why they thought she meant any harm at all. The old man snarled.

"Who's to say she is not an orc spy. Is this what they have resulted to, sending women to do their bidding? Incapable women!" Allison, offended by this remark, chose to speak.

"Your majesty, I think, um first, what the heck is an orc, why would I be a spy, and women are far more capable then men! More women than men graduate college now a days!" Allison retorted to the man whom looked shocked at her speaking. Allison raised an eyebrow but inside her stomach was twisting. Perhaps she had been a bit rude; she did address him as your majesty though! Boromir looked at her in a mixture of concern and awe. The steward smiled cruelly.

"Who are you to speak in my council? And what is this college you speak of? Guards!" He called before Boromir stepped in front of her to plead with his father.

"Father, your judgment is being influenced. This girl as it appears doesn't know where she is and is confused as to what is happening. Perhaps if we let her stay a bit she will remember. Father, be reasonable," Boromir spoke calmly to his father. The man sighed. His face suddenly showed his age. This man was old, and tired.

"Very well, she may stay," The man concluded with a wave of his hand. A look of relief passed over Boromir's face. He turned to Allison and gestured to the waiting women.

"Milady, those women will take you to your awaiting chamber where you may get changed and into some more, appropriate clothing." Boromir told her gesturing to the woman again. Allison nodded.

"If I may ask, did you find any other girls near me? I seem to have lost my four other friends." She asked. Boromir shook his head no and Allison grimaced. Then a thought struck her. "Where am I exactly anyway?" Boromir puffed out his chest proudly.

"You are in the white city of Minas Tirith,"

"Where is that?"

"In Gondor milady,"

"Gondor? Where and what us that?"

"It is this city's overall Kingdom if I may. And as for where, you are in Middle Earth milady,"

_**So that is about it for this chapter! I apologize for any wrong names as i changed them all so tell me please but i think that i got them all. I am currently working on my other fanfics as we speak and hopefully they will be up soon **__** so tell me what you think and READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
